


Fine Blades

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Once Loretta reached the end of the row of stalls, she doubled-back to look closer at one vendor's wares...
Kudos: 3
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Regular Challenges 2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Fine Blades

**Author's Note:**

> for fffc, 'scrutiny'

Once Loretta reached the end of the row of stalls, she doubled-back to look closer at one vendor's wares. This time she lingered for a moment, making a quick inventory of knives, small explosives, and other things that normally wouldn't be put out for display in other markets. But this one was a little looser than the other markets. It was one worth exploring, which was technically what Loretta was doing. She was gathering information, as was Reed, wherever he was. But she could indulge a little too, and perhaps have a little chat with the vendor while she was at it. After all, all those goodies had to have come from somewhere. 

Loretta reached for a lovely switchblade, trying not to look too comfortable or eager. 

"A good one to protect yourself," the vendor, a woman, Loretta realized, underneath a wide-brimmed hat and loose jacket, said firmly. 

"Is it the best one?" Loretta questioned. The knife was obviously well-made, and she looked it over before carefully offering it to the vendor. "Can you show me?" 

The vendor chuckled. "You don't need to be coy. You're not the only one with things to hide," she said before gesturing at her stall. Still, she took the knife and gave a little demonstration of how the mechanism worked. 

Loretta smiled in return and took the knife back when offered, carefully testing it herself. Yes, it was nice... 

Then she leaned closer. "Perhaps we can complete a transaction or two?" 

"I daresay we can," the vendor replied. "What else do you have your eye on? I'm leaving town tomorrow; things are feeling a little too hot. So I'm willing to deal." 

"Well..." Loretta considered and then, after meeting the vendor's gaze, decided to go all in. 

Her wallet would be lighter. 

But, in the end, she accomplished her mission.


End file.
